Instanced Dungeon
Instanced Dungeon Instance Dungeon is a custom minigame, unique to Manic. It starts with a basic prequest then you are able to face the dungeon with Easy, Medium or Hard difficulty. The format is the same for each of the difficulties but the monsters get significantly stronger, as do the rewards. Let's dive into the prequest: Teleport ::home and head south of the bank to talk to the Mercenary Adventurer Go through the dialogue and get the Ingredients Guide on how to make a potion to weaken the guardian of the dungeon. '''Obtaining the items.''' '''Demons Blood''' [[Demons Blood]] can be obtained from [[Tormented Demons]] at ::tds. '''Draconic Dust''' [[Draconic Dust]] comes from green dragons deep in the wilderness which can be found on the second page of the Pking teleports. '''Godly Essence''' [[Godly Essence]] can be obtained at [[General Graardor|Bandos]] or [[Commander Zilyana|Saradomin]] through ::bandos or ::sara﻿﻿ '''Devil's F﻿oxtai﻿l''' [[Devil's Foxtail]] can be found on Lunar Isle. Teleport to Lunar Isle from the second page of city teleports and run north to find the Foxtail. '''Rat Poison''' [[Rat Poison]] is found outside the Draynor Manor. Teleport to Lumbridge from the city teleports and run northwest to the Draynor Manor, look for the quest symbol. After you are at the gate, travel west, to the north of the wall, until you reach the fountain. Search the fountain to find rat poison. '''Angels Heart''' Head to Varrock through the city teleports and run northeast to find the Varrock Museum. Search the display cases to find﻿ the [[Angels Heart]]﻿ '''Gearing up''' In order to complete the instanced dungeon you are required to bring all 3 combat styles. You can't bring any food inside the dungeon with the exception of [[Purple Sweets]] and the [[Book of Immortality]]. '''Inside the Dungeon''' Once you are geared up and have your three combat styles, ensure you are on the elemental magic book. (Normal magic book) Grab an overload and have one sip, heal at home then enter the dungeon by talking to the Mercenary Adventurer. '''The Dungeon Guardian''' You begin in the start room with several cooked slimy eels and a weakening potion. The Dungeon Guardian is blocking your path so start attacking him and use your weakening potion on him to deal serious damage! Once you slay the Dungeon Guardian he will drop Bravery Potions. These heal you to full HP, prayer and work similar to extreme potions by boosting your stats to 117 and slowly wear off. Head west and you will ﻿find Chaos Dwarves. These guys drop cooked eels (food), vials or water (for anti-poison) and lockpicks.﻿﻿﻿ Lockpicks can be used to open Closed Chests that are scattered throughout the dungeon to give you food and buff items. '''Plane-Freeze Lakhrahnaz''' Now, let's continue on in the dungeon to the first boss. You will need to use all 3 styles as indicated in the chatbox. While you are fighting you will see in the chatbox "The boss is now weak to melee attacks" or mage attacks or range a﻿ttacks and you need to change your style accordingly. Head west from the starting room to find the boss Plane-Freezer Lakhrahnaz﻿ Change styles and watch your health when minions spawn at 90% HP!﻿ The boss will drop a stun scrol﻿l which is used for the next phase of the dungeon. '''The Three Wizards''' Head north of the first boss to a room full of wizards﻿. Kill the wizards to get elemental runes and one set of infernal ashes. Gather around 300-400 of each elemental room then head north to the room filled with a Water Wizard, Fire Wizard and Earth Wizard. You need ﻿to use: Earth wave on the Water wizard Fire Wave on the Earth Wizard Water Wave on the Fire Wizard﻿ I like to head Northeast and single out the water wizard first then fight the other two.﻿ After you kill all 3 wizards, loot the chest in the center of the room to receive 4 Maxhit potions, which incr﻿ease your maximum hit by 40 for 45 seconds, and a task list. '''The Giant Skeleton''' Head to the east, along the northernmost trail, past several chaos dwarves until you reach a pack of skeletons. Follow the trail north past them to find the Giant Skeleton.﻿ Kill the skeleton to receive two more bravery potions and more importantly, the use of prayer! Head south of the giant skeleton to find regular skeletons which you should kill to get Blindweed. '''Making the Potion''' Once you have blindweed from the skeletons, infernal ashes from the regular wizards and a vial of water from chaos dwarves. Head southwest back to the starting room. Use any of the ingredients on the table at the south part of the starting room to make the Cure Magical Poison Potion. After you make the potion head back pack the skeletons where you got the blindweed and continue to follow the tunnel until you reach a gate. '''The Boss Guardians''' Follow the path south of the gate first to the end to find a Boss Guardian wizard. Kill the boss and pick up the Godmode potion he drops. Then, travel north of the gate and find the second Boss Guardian at th﻿e end of the northern trail. Defeat him as well and grab the Godmode Potion. *CAUTION* If the Boss Guardian poisons you, use the Cure Magical Potion to alleviate the poison. Otherwise you will receive constant damage for the rest of the d﻿ungeon!﻿ Now that you have defeated both of the Boss Guardians, it's time for the final Boss!﻿﻿ '''The Last Fight''' How the Boss attacks: During the first phase and start of the second phase you will need to prayer switch based on the attack he uses. You will have a second or two to switch which is plenty of time but if you miss then on hard mode he hits up to 90! Here is what the attack looks like when you should pray Deflect Range. Here is what the attack looks like when you should pray Deflect Mage. First Phase of Boss Fight: YO﻿U WILL NEED TO PRAYER SWITCH THE ENTIRE TIME. You will ﻿need to make a salve amulet so you can attack the boss. Once you go in, head over to the Dwarven Miners and pickpocket them until you get a bronze pickaxe. Once you have the pickaxe, mine each Crystal outcrop until you get a salve fragment. Once you get the gem, select the pickaxe and give it back to the dwarven miner. He will give you a scroll and you are now able to make the amulet. Head to the southern portion of the Boss Room and click on the table to make the salve amulet. Now you are ready to fight! Second Phase of Boss Fight: Equip your salve amulet and attack the boss. Remember to keep prayer switching. At 70% HP he changes tactics and YOU DO NOT NEED TO PRAYER SWITCH AFTER THIS. At this point and for the rest of the boss, use soulsplit. At 45% HP he will summon a follower that can KILL YOU IN ONE HIT. * Use the Godmode potion and try to kill the follower as fast as possible. * If you get teleported away or run out of godmode potions, switch to your range weapon and attack from far away. At 30% HP he will summon three minions which you must kill in the order of: * Level 100 minion then level 200 minion then level 300 minion. After the last minion wave just take down the boss and you are done! He may spawn fire that will hit you for some damage but you should be able to tank through it with soulsplit. Congratulations! You have finished the instance dungeon. The Rewards =